the Black Pearl Scrolls: Drabbles
by Lunatic
Summary: A collection of short drabbles blamed on my muse and the drabble theme at the Black Pearl Scrolls. Updated when inspiration hits. Mostly Captain Jack Sparrow centered. RR
1. A Charm

Here I will post the drabbles I've written for the weekly theme on the Black Pearl Scrolls, a PotC writers MSN group. If you want to join, just leave a not in your review with your email addy and I'll sent the address to you :)

I'm not sure if I will be able to participate in the theme every week, but then again, once in a while I will write more stories inspired by the same theme. These stories have nothing to do with the ones I'm already posting here.

~*~

_Disclaimer/warnings: Don't own. Not beta'd. English is not my first language_

Drabble theme: Anything that has to do with 'that bloody island'

Word count: 96

Warning: Not beta'd

**A Charm**

Black sails were slowly disappearing at the horizon. He watched them becoming smaller and smaller until there was nothing left to see, except of an empty space.

Only then he dared to look at what was behind him. The view was way too familiar for his own likening. Although some things _had_ changed; almost all the trees had been burned to ashes. And all the rum was still gone…

With a sigh Jack drags his exhausted body higher up the beach. It was time for an impossible escape again.

Three times was a charm above all.


	2. A Little too Late

_Disclaimer: I do not own, I just like to play with the characters_

Drabble theme: Guilt

Word count: 500

Extra warning: Not beta'd. English is not my first language. Sad fic.

**A Little too Late**

Maybe it was all a dream. It simply had to be! Please?

A growing panic starts to take over every rational thought. There was only one person to blame for all this mess, one person who had decided that a bloody ship was more worth than a long existing friendship.

_"You owe me a ship!"_

She has no idea what to do now. Was this the time for panic? Or should she act? Not that there was anything left to save… thanks to her. 

_A golden grin flashed and the eccentric pirate turned, waving almost proudly at the majestic ship in front of him._

_"Well, luv. What daja think of her? Isn't she a beauty? Called _the Valencia,_ this fine lady. And she's all yours."_

_The Valencia_ was indeed a beautiful and fine lady. Quick enough to stay out of the hands of any pirate hunters and soon she had learned to understand _the Valencia_, the listen to the fine signs she gave to make a perfect speed. Of course, _the Pearl_ was still the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but _the Valencia_ was still a quick follower.

_"_The Pearl_ needs your help, capt'n! It's been told that she and her capt'n are in some serious trouble!"_

_"Nonsens, Jacob. If ye believe every story they tell ye, than I wonder were ye think the children come from. Jack can look after 'imself."_

_"But capt'n…"_

_"Jacob… it's no use to sent _Valencia_ after them since the _Pearl_ is quicker in the first place. And I'm not going to risk me ship, when it's not needed."_

What a terrible mistake she had made! _The Pearl_ had been under attack of 8 ships from the Royal Navy, weary of the fact that _the Pearl_ always seems to slip away from under their very own nose. By the time this lovely fact had reached her ear it had been too late. Too late to save _the Pearl_ and her crew. Too late to save the man who saved her many years ago. But she had tried.

She would never forget the image she had seen when she finally reached the place of the 'grand' attack. The Royal Navy had shot _the Black Pearl_, legendary ship in the Caribbean, to Davy Jones Locker. Her very first home on the sea. The only things that still reminded of _the Pearl_ were the pieces of wood in the sea. That was it. She had picked up one person alive from the waters: Edmund, a young lad who had only served on _the Pearl_ for about half a year. Crying the little boy had told her what had happened.

And Jack? Jack had been taken prisoner after he was badly wounded in the battle. Again too late she had heard he was still alive.

A short stop and a sudden drop were the ending of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, the only man who had ever threatened her rightly without knowing a single thing about her.

Anamaria cried.


	3. Counting the Stars

_Disclaimer: I do not own, I just like to play with the characters_

Drabble theme: Guilt

Word Count: 862 (yes I know… I got a bit carried away with this one)

Warning: Not beta'd. English isn't my first language. 

This is a slight twist on my version of Jack Sparrow's past.

**Counting the Stars**

"Stars are forever, ye know that mate?"

Commodore Norrington still wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up here, on this lonely beach with a drunken _and_ philosophical pirate captain, but he had. The one and only Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting right next to him, one arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder, the other holding a half empty bottle of rum waving it in all directions as if the arm lived a life of his own. 

"I know, Sparrow… although there _are_ falling stars as well."

"Aye, mate, there are," Jack empties the rum bottle in his hand and with a careless gesture drops it behind him in the sand. "Some stars always have to fall down…"

James Norrington doesn't like this change in tone. Of course, he's still not entirely convinced he _likes_ being on a lonely beach with a daft pirate, but at least the pirate had been… amusing. But with this last line something had changed. Completely.

"What's wrong, Sparrow?"

Two surprisingly bright eyes are suddenly turned to Norrington. "Yer not going te make fun of me, are ye mate?"

Norrington can only shakes his head, not able to form any sort of other responding by the look he has just seen in the pirate's eyes. A look he never though he would find there. Grief.

Jack sighs, for a moment looking around him and than his shoulder slump for a moment. "Damned rum te be gone," he mutters. "Gonna need some fer this night."

"Sparrow, you've already drunk way too much."

"Ye know nothing about drinking too much, mate. I _never_ drink enough to forget."

For almost a minute only the soft breezing of the wind and the rushing of the sea is heard. Than Jack turns his attention back to James, even a small grin appears on the pirate captain's face.

"Ye know mate… a very long time ago I actually was not so much different from ye… I did what I should do. I did what was my duty. Now you wonder, how did I become such a pirate extraordinaire?" This time Jack does flashes his grin and James feels strangely relieved to see this more familiar Sparrow back.

"I was a only a young lad on me first travel on sea. The captain had to make up fer his last travel when he was 3 months too late due to heavy weather. So he didn' get us enough supplies. More than half of te crew died of scurvy. Ever witnessed that, mate?"

Again James can only shakes his head, suddenly ashamed. He knows about what Jack is talking about and he has heard stories like this before, about captains who took too long to get to their destination and than tried to be quicker the next time… the only result that came out of that was that they had to change almost the entire crew since most of them died of that horrendous disease. 

"Got it as well… lost 2 teeth because of tha'! But I survived… got lucky, fer once. But one person wasn't lucky… Carl."

James almost didn't dare to ask, but somehow he had the feeling he had too. It was sometimes really the best thing to just talk about the terrible things that happened to you.

"Who was Carl?"

Jack lowers his head and stares at his right hand, lying in his lap. "Carl was me sis, mate. Only family I'd left."

"Your sister?" James shakes his head. This pirate captain was even dafter than he had thought!

"Yes, mate. Me sister, Carolina. Me other sister had died, together with me mum of a disease, back home. Dad died b'fore on sea. Had te take care of her. But I need money and I couldn't life on stealing only mate, ye have te understand?"

Hopefully Jack looks at James before he continues. "So I took her with me. Dressed her up as a lad, said she was named Carl and so she joined on board of _the Orchid_. My fault she died!"

Out of the blue Jack pushes himself away from Norrington, trying to stand on his feet, but failing miserably. He falls back in the sand, hitting his hand hard on the empty rum bottle, which is soon thrown into the sea with such anger that James is happy he's not on the receiving end. 

"Sparrow?" James himself doesn't even know what he wants to say. "It was not your fault. If you hadn't take her with you, she would certainly have died. Alone. Now she had at least had you."

With the, on this moment really useless, typical stubbornness from the pirate captain Jack shakes his head. 

"I should have looked after 'er better!"

Than, as by a miracle, he manages to get on his feet.

"Now, mate. If ye will excuse me… I have a ship te find back. Methinks ye should get back to yer red coated men as well."

  
With that he stands up and starts walking, with his usual sway, into a seemingly random direction.

"Oh mate, b'fore I forget it," Jack waves one finger in the air. "It's still _captain_ Sparrow fer ye!"


	4. Going Under

_Disclaimer: I do not own, I just like to play with the characters_

Drabble theme: It could about anything you want, taking place with anyone, anywhere, but you have to include a famous quote from a movie.

Word count: 258… a Double Dribble Drabble ;) (My dog is called Dribble!)

Extra: Not beta'd. English is not my first language. Will somebody please remind me to write something more lightly in the future???

AN: Let's see… 3 quotes from 3 different movies and one variation on a movie quote

**Going Under**

Nobody had ever thought it would come to this. None of them had ever imagined the scale of this huge battle. But now they knew.

Cannons were roaring in the air and _the Black Pearl_ was shivering every time she was hit. To Will it seemed that the air was filled with the sound of screaming of several men, both enemy and friends.

There was no possible way they were going to win this battle. Even _the Pearl_ couldn't make her stand against 3 heavy armed ships from the Royal Navy. 

"Jack? Got any ideas? Mad or brilliant?"

"Sorry, mate. This is the end, methinks."

Jack Sparrow turned to face his friend. "Sorry te take ye down with me, lad. Would have tried to avoid tha' if it had been possible."

Will smiles. "No worries, Jack. I've enjoyed my life… my freedom."

"It's all for nothing if you don't have freedom, mate."

"I know. You taught me that."

Jack grins. "I try, lad. Well," he continues lightly, "Methinks it's about time to do something heroic then, savvy?" He waves his hands to the stares, leading to the main deck. "Can't ignore all the fun."

Will can't help, but smile at Jack's behavior. It seems that nothing could damage this man's spirits!

"Do you really think there is not enough yet, to form a really impressive legend of _captain _Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, lad. But there is never enough. What we do in life echoes in eternity. Remember that."

Then Jack turns and draws his cutlass.

"Time to get nasty!"

_I almost ended this with the quote 'For Frodo!' but I figured that was a bit too much out of place ;)_


	5. I'm Jack's

_Disclaimer: I do not own, I just like to play with the characters_

Drabble theme: Movie quotes

Word Count: 155

Extra: No beta. English is not my first language. Cookies for the one who guesses the movie (6 quotes from one movie in a drabble of only 155 words oO)

Really… the next one is going to be less depressing.

**I'm Jack's **

Ten years I had carried it along with me. Ten years without firing one single shot! Quite impressive for a bloody pirate, don't you think?

I'm Jack's wasted life.

And now it was my turn. Finally. _Finally_ I could use my very own pistol, use that damned little object and shoot the very person that done it all to me. Barbossa.

I'm Jack's smirking revenge.

The sound of the shot thundered through the cave. Barbossa smirked for a moment before the realization hit him. Realization that told him that I had won and he had lost. Realization that told him that on a long enough timeline, the survival rate for everyone drops to zero.

"I feel… cold…"

I'm Jack's complete lack of surprise.

I've been there, done that. Being shot. Dancing on the fine line between life and death. This is your life, and it's ending one minute at a time. 

I'm Jack's broken heart.


	6. Sparrows

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, I just like to play with the characters_

Drabble Theme: Enemy/friends

Word Count: 498 (sorry!)

Extra: Unbeta'd and not really following the theme either

**Sparrows**

"Da'! Will ye stop it!" Jack Sparrow, fear of the British Navy, let his head sank on his hands. He wasn't entire sure how much longer he could stand this.

Ana, on the contrary, was amusing herself immensely. With one arm wrapped around her shoulder was a man, sitting so close to her that she could clearly feel the warmth of his body. His head was turned to her and he was talking with his other hand moving around in the air, as if he wanted to draw it all out for her.

"Yeh know, yeh black blossom, yer should stay with me on me island!" Jacob Sparrow, father of the infamous Jack, moved even closer to Ana and she could feel his breathing on her face. John lifted up the bottle in his hands and took a couple of large sips from it. "Yeh know, yeh should really do tha'."

"Da!" Jack needed rum more than ever, but unfortunately all the rum was gone already, with expectation -of course- from the bottle in his father's hands.

Jacob Sparrow was simply an older version of his son. The only differences were the lack of trinkets in his hair, the gray color of it and the lack of beard. Jacob never had been patient enough to keep his beard in good condition so he simply left it out completely.

"We must be going," Jack muttered and he quickly stood up, grasping Ana at her arm with all intention to simply dragging her along with him, but that was not Ana's idea. She shot him a dirty look before turning her attention back to Jack's father.

"Yeh know, black blossom? 'e," John nodded in Jack's direction, "never bothered te look after his ol' dad." A tear slowly slits down his face. "Never."

Jack stared openmouthed at the older man who somehow managed to makes himself even more comfortable next to Anamaria.

"I NEVER ---" Jack gasped for air. "I GAVE YE THIS BLOODY ISLAND!"

"'e never cared bout poor ol' Cutthroat Jacob," the old man muttered sadly, while his head dropped suspiciously towards Ana's breasts.

"I GAVE YE EVERYTHING YE ASKED FOR!"

Cutthroat Jacob still tried to look innocent, however unfortunately for him Ana starts to notice that something is wrong.

"Sparrow!" she yelled while jumping on her feet, making the much older man almost fall flat on his face. She quickly turned around and slapped the old man in his face.

"Ye're all the same!" she yelled angry. Behind heard she hears how Jack tried his very best not to laugh out loud. Unsuccesfully.

"Ye found that funny!" she roared and she slapped him as well, before leaving the small house in a hurry.

Both Jack and Jacob are wathing her go, both with one hand on their slapped cheek and a shocked look on their face.

"Will yeh every understand them, Jack, boy?" Jacob muttered after a moment, while his son seated himself next to him.

"Never."


End file.
